


Klaine Advent 2016

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Drabbles using the Klaine Advent Challenge from 2016





	1. Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Sup!
> 
> I know the 2015 challenge is posted under a different pseud, but since I first posted them on my fic blog, they're all here now. Thanks for reading.
> 
> And thanks klaineadvent for existing.
> 
> (Note: all the chapter notes were written on the days I first posted the fic, so they might not make sense.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, my what a surprise. I thought we didn’t have an advent this year.
> 
> (Oh, I guess the musical songs are back too)

 

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 1, “Audience”**

_Mmmm, I’m a star…_  
_And the audience loves me,_  
_And I love them._  
_And they love me for lovin’ them_  
_And I love them for lovin’ me_  
_And we love each other_  
_And thats ‘cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods_  
_And that’s showbiz…_  
_Kid_

Roxie - Chicago

* * *

 

There are people waiting outside to get the best seats.

Kurt cannot believe it. He’s in his dressing room.

They poured their hearts and souls into this. 

“I know you’re nervous, but this is just like that one time you made your Broadway debut,” his husband says, “Don’t be.”

“I know, but that was _only_ acting,” Kurt fidgets with his tie.

“Only acting? Kurt, that role was a killer,” Blaine says, “And stop that. Let me adjust your tie. You’re only doing this because you’re nervous.”

“Aren’t you?”

Blaine remains silent for a while. Until-

“I am scared shitless.”

Kurt burst out laughing. 

“Kurt, we’re in the Belasco theatre. We’re about to open our first musical. You spent hours writing the book, and I spent hours composing the music and writing the lyrics. Of course I am scared. We put so much work in this-”

“With the help of our friends.”

“Of course, but Mike needed to do the choreo, and Artie would disown us if we didn’t pick him as a director, and Wes is of course our manager, and Santana-” 

“At least we stopped Sue before she tried to come up with the stunts,” Kurt laughs, “How did she even get hold of us?”

People are out there. The audience is filled with big names. Lin-Manuel Miranda, Audra McDonald, Neil Patrick Harris, Andy Mientus, Cynthia Erivo, Lea Salonga, just to name a few.

Even queen Idina Menzel.

Kurt and Blaine have gained a lot of respect from the Broadway community. Sites like broadway.com call them the new Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka. They’re flattered, but they resent that title. They are not Neil and David (as awesome as they are), they are Kurt and Blaine.

“’The Street’ is our baby- although, please don’t tell our daughter we said that- and the audience is going to love it.”

Someone taps on the door.

“Misters Hummel-Anderson?” Jane asks, “Are you guys ready?”

“All costumed up, Jane!” Blaine says happily. They’ve tried to make her call them by their names, but they cannot deny the fact that they have been her teachers. 

Jane nods and leaves. 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hands.

“Let’s kick some ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my nod towards the Belasco? And boy, The Street is back and this time it is their original work!


	2. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes the Hamilton one.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 2, “Bed”**

_Come back to bed, that would be enough_

_I’ll be back before you know I’m gone_

_Come back to sleep_

_This meeting’s at dawn_

_Well I’m going back to sleep_

_Hey, best of wives and best of women_

Best of Wives and Best of Women - Hamilton

* * *

 

The first bed they share is Kurt’s. It’s the first time Blaine stays for the night and Burt insisted on them sleeping at the Hummel-Hudson house. Both boys agreed. They are too young to “do the nasty”, as Cooper would say, anyway.

It’s awkward, and Blaine drools in his sleep. But when they wake up, it is perfect.

* * *

The second one is Blaine’s. It is the opening night of McKinley’s West Side Story. 

Everything is calm and sweet. 

It is exactly what they want.

* * *

The third one is Kurt’s bed in the loft. Now that Blaine is living with him and Rachel (and Sam, although he keeps saying that he doesn’t live there, he is just crashing on their couch), they are used to sleeping together in that bed.

Even when Blaine and Same move in with Mercedes, they only share the bed at the loft. In Blaine’s new apartment, he has a queen sized bed and he shares a room with Sam, so Kurt’s bed is better.

When Blaine moves back in, and Rachel moves out, the loft is theirs.

Kurt’s bed is theirs.

* * *

They don’t share a bed when Blaine is lying alone in his bed back in Lima, struggeling to get up. 

Kurt’s bed is his bed. He doesn’t belong there anymore.

* * *

The loft isn’t their home anymore. They moved into a small apartment in Queens. Kurt’s old bed from the loft has been sold to a friend of Elliott. 

They got a new bed. It is the softest they’ve ever had.

It is perfect.


	3. Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third time's a charm, eh?

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 3, “Charm”**

_A Lovely night, a lovely night_  
_A finer night you know you’ll never see_  
 _You meet your prince, a charming prince_  
 _As charming as a prince will ever be._  
 _The stars in a hazy heaven_  
 _Tremble above you_  
 _While he is whispering:_  
 _“Darling I love you”_  
 _You say goodbye, away you fly_  
 _But on your lips you keep a kiss_  
 _All your life you’ll dream of this_  
 _A Lovely, lovely night._

A Lovely Night - R&H’s Cinderella

* * *

 

The first prince he meets is an asshole.

Blaine knows he shouldn’t speak like that. He is a prince after all, but prince Sebastian is not okay. He keeps trying to impress Blaine with his so-called knowlegde.

Blaine thinks he’s an idiot.

When Blaine agreed to the “prince-speeddating”, as his fairy godmother called it, he didn’t think he’d meet such fools.

“Well?” June asks, “Is he the one?”

Blaine shakes his head. His fairy godmother needs to do better. June relents and promises him that tomorrow is a better day.

* * *

The second prince he meets isn’t a prince at all.

It is Tina.

“I didn’t know, Blaine!” June sputters, “I was convinced he was a man.” But Blaine doesn’t mind. 

“I can always try,” his friend says. Blaine knows Tina likes him, but he also knows that Tina is aware of the fact it won’t happen.

He and Tina have a couple of laughs before his father tells Tina to go.

“How awful. What a trick!” June rants, but Blaine needed the amusement.

* * *

The third prince he meets is extremely charming.

There is only one downside: he isn’t a prince.

‘Prince’ Kurt accidentally entered the Royal chambers when he was looking for his father Burt, the kingdom’s mechanic. Blaine and Burt are friendly, but he had never met Kurt before, so he immediately assumed Kurt was prince no. 3.

“I am so, so sorry, Blaine, I should’ve stopped him!” June says, ashamed. 

Kurt and Isabelle, Kurt’s fairy godmother, smile. 

Blaine tells June that he doesn’t mind.

“I will help you find your father, Kurt,” Blaine says. June tries to protest, since the third prince is about to arrive, but Blaine doesn’t care about the third prince. Why would he if he has Kurt to accompany him?

Together they make their way to the mechanic’s workplace. Isabelle tells Kurt to go on without her, because she wants to talk to June. They talk a lot, and Blaine knows it is right.

No, Blaine really doesn’t mind.


	4. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi lifeisthemostwonderfulfairytalex, hope you don’t mind this fic takes place in your universe, but the boys were once again on my mind.
> 
> Read the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3520679/chapters/7742630

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 4, “Dare”**

_Don’t break the rules don\'t break the rules_   
_Or else we\'re livin in the wild wild west_   
_Don\'t break the rules_   
_Gods keeping score you don\'t want to fail that test_   
_Don\'t break the rules_   
_You thumb your nose right at the light for which I strive_   
_But those rules those laws keep us alive_

Don’t Break The Rules - Catch Me If You Can

* * *

 

Dare.

It is the forbidden word in the Anderson household.

Kurt is about to find out why.

“For the so maniest time, Benny, we do not need twenty PopTarts,” Blaine sighs. His brother keeps placing more and more in the shopping cart. 

“We are buying enough food for all of us!”

“Not everyone wants PopTarts, and PopTarts can’t be seen as real, proper food,” Blaine says back.

“Take that back!”

“Nuh-uh.”

Kurt is standing behind them, looking unfazed. By now, he has grown used to the twins’ behavious, but other people are staring.

“Do you want to dare about it?” Bentley says, and suddenly Blaine’s face falls.

“Always.”

Ten minutes later, Kurt, Blaine and Bentley are forcibly removed from the supermarket after speeding with a shopping cart while Blaine singing I Just Can’t Wait To Be King at the top of his lungs.

* * *

“Do you want to dare about it?”

“No!” eight other voices yell.

But it is too late. 

“Oh shit guys, here we go,” Jude sighs.

“We are so not driving you idiots to the hospital,” Lucas yells.

“I regret coming home,” Elijah mutters.

Blaine and Bentley just smile. “Always,” Bentley says and Blaine’s smile widens. 

“I dare you to sing Baby’s Got Back-” “That is reasonable.” “-in front of the Hummel-Hudson family on Friday during Friday Night Dinner. Bonus points if -you shake your ass and manage to scare Finn!”

The twins keep planning Bentley’s dare. The brothers are all calm. “Aren’t you afraid Finn’s going to murder him?” Kurt asks,

Noah shrugs.

“Honestly, I am very surprised by this dare,” Cooper tells Kurt, “It is very calm and just silly. Better than Blaine jumping out of the second floor window.”

 _“What?”_ Kurt yells.

“Exactly, but I quote Benny: ‘There was a matress!’” 

That Friday night, Finn faints. It’s better than him murdering Bentley though.

* * *

It wasn’t a great idea to go to McKinley with the twins.

Blaine and Bentley are arguing about something, so that can only lead to one thing…

“Do you want to dare about it?”

Kurt groans.

“Isn’t is supposed to be Truth or Dare?” Artie asks, “What happened to the truth part?” Sam tells him not to ask any questions.

“Always.”

“Sing. Period.”

Bentley’s eyes widen. If there is one thing he can’t do, it’s singing. “I made Finn faint the other day with my singing, Blaine, give these people a break!”

But the others are chanting. “Benny! Benny!”

Twenty minutes later, everyone present in the choir room has evactuated the school.

* * *

This is one of the most important moments of Blaine’s young life, and his twin brother isn’t making it any easier.

“Do you want to dare about it?”

Most of the guests groan in agony. 

“Always.”

“Well, then I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room- I don’t count, since we look the same.”

“We really are the pretties in the room, yeah.”

Bentley’s been flirty towards a lot of people that evening, so the brothers are all waiting for him to finally pick someone.

But to everyone’s surprise, Bentley kisses Kurt- or at least he tries to. Kurt is so shocked that he immediately pushes Bentley off him. 

“Bentley Darren Anderson, I am, as the kids say, shook!” Blaine says, “From all the people you pick in this room, you pick him. He is mine!” He sounds genuinely upset, but Kurt and Bentley know better. 

“Well, Blaine Devon Hummel, I vowed to crash your wedding reception and I guess I succeeded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these boys a lot.


	5. Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t title my advent prompts, but I’d like to call this ‘5 times Blaine was too early, and 1 time he was too late’

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 5, “Early”**

_Do you feel my heart saying hi?_   
_In this whole luncheonette_   
_Why am I the only one who see you’re beautiful?_

Ring of Keys - Fun Home

* * *

**1.**

Blaine was born too early.

He caused a lot of stress, but in the end he was okay. Everyone was relieved, especially his mother. He was so wanted.

His brother Cooper wasn’t prepared yet.

“Of course you make a great entrance, baby brother,” he says and he smiles widely, “Aw yiss, you’re _so_ my brother!”

* * *

**2.**

Everyone’s surprised by how gifted Blaine is.

He’s a very fast learner. They even consider him skipping a grade, but Blaine himself says it’s too soon.

“It’s too soon, it’s too early,” he says, “I’d rather stay with my friends.”

And again, everyone is baffled by this little guy’s eloquency.

* * *

**3.**

They left the dance too early.

If they had left at a later time, the bullies would’ve gone home.

* * *

**4.**

“Is it too early to be loved?” these are Blaine’s concerns. Wes tells him it’s not. Blaine deserves to be loved, especially after everything that he has been through.

But he has fallen hard for the guy from his biology class, and his friends know it.

* * *

**5.**

Blaine’s early at Warblers’ practise, but he is excited. The council told him that he is going to sing lead.

He’s excited.

After recent heartbreak, he needed something to cheer him up. Blaine wasn’t in love- it was just a small crush, but it still hurts.

Later on, Thad gives him the song: Teenage Dream.

He can make this work.

* * *

**+1**

Blaine’s eyes fall on the clock.

_Oh shit._

This has never happened before. Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson is never late to a Warblers practise.

He still has two more minutes to rush from his dorm to the Warblers’ room. He grabs his bag and runs. He fishes his pocket watch out of his blazer pocket. 

He descends the majestic Dalton staircase, not paying attention to his fellow students. After all, he is in a hurry!

That stops when he hears someone say: “Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I am new here.”

Annoyed, Blaine turns around to tell that person to ask someone else. The Warblers’ room is already filled with students who are waiting for him to sing lead at the impromptu performance.

But then he stops himself.

_… wow._


	6. Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in a Daltonverse mood, so this is a Dalton AU. 
> 
> Dalton by CP Coulter.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 6, “Fair”**

_Join the parade, fall in line for the fair._   
_Before the sun sets, before we are gone._   
_Ladies and Gens, a midway presents a tonic for the lonly one!_   
_Come to the fair, the best day of the year._   
_They say it won’t last, and sonny they’re right!_   
_Come to the maker, filling and acre,  
but the tent comes down tonight! _

Join the Parade - Tuck Everlasting

* * *

 

“This is an awful idea,” Quinn hisses. Other New Directions members agree with her, but Rachel won’t listen.

“This is one of the only moments where the Dalton grounds are open for the public. It’s not spying if it is a public performance,” Rachel says, “Besides, I saw some Pure Energy people here too.”

“Touché,” Finn says, “And besides, this Valentine’s Fair is crazy. Rachel, we should totally get in that rollercoaster!” He points to a rollercoaster that carries a white and yellow crest.

Others hum in agreement. “Guys! We’re here to get a scoop on the Wablers, not to enjoy ourse-” Rachel can’t even finish, because everyone immediately runs off.

That leaves Kurt and Mercedes.

_Isn’t it fun being single?_

“Aww, we’ll have fun in a platonic way, Kurt,” Mercedes says after she sees the sad look on Kurt’s face, “Our princes will come.”

It is easier for a straight woman to say that, especially in Lima, Ohio.

Yet, he holds his head high. “Let’s do this!” he links his arm with Mercedes’s. She’s right. It isn’t the time to dwell on his loneliness. He’s away from McKinley. He’s free and he’s going to enjoy it.

* * *

“I don’t ever want to be in the medical tent again,” Blaine says, “Especially with you from all people.”

Logan scoffs.

Blaine can already hear Charlie’s voice in his head.  _“Maybe next time, the two of you will actually behave. You did this yourselves!”_

Charlie’s right, though.

Charlie is always right.

The other Windsors seem to agree with their prefect, and judging from the little snippets of dialogue he’s heard from Derek and Julian, the Stuarts agree. When Windsor and Stuart agree on something, you know you messed up.

Logan keeps ignoring him. Not that Blaine minds that much- he is not in the mood to deal with Logan.

If only they hadn’t gotten into that fight in the cafetaria.

Then he could’ve joined the Tweedles or his brother. Then again, Shane might need his time to sort things out with Reed.

Valentine’s Day only reminds him of his loneliness, and the fact that he’s banned from the fun and he’s forced to work alongside his ex the entire day isn’t working.

Also the amount of patients isn’t fun. He curses Drew and Satoru for those damn cookies.

* * *

Mercedes is hungry. The candyfloss from a so-called Hanover stand isn’t satisfying enough.

Kurt has to agree with her.

“Look, cookies!” Kurt points to a cookie stand. Two Dalton students are waiting for costumers. 

After avoiding a pair of twins shooting paint, Kurt and Mercedes arrive at the stand and order cookies. They’re probably not as good as Kurt’s, but beggars can’t be chosen.

They find a quiet place and Mercedes takes a bite- only to throw up immediately.

“K-Kurt… Help me… I think this cookie is not what it’s supposed to be,” she groans. 

Kurt looks around in panic. He knows there is a medical stand somewhere. A couple of boys pass him. “Help us, please!” he yells.

One of them turns around and sighs when he sees Mercedes.

“… not another one.”

* * *

“We got you another cookie patient, Your Highness,” they hear.

Derek is helping another boy. They’re dragging a girl who looks sick. Derek is holding a bag with Drew and Satoru’s ‘love sirum’ cookies. 

“I thought Chaz already told them to stop,” Blaine says and he shakes his head.

“Do Windsors ever listen?” Logan snorts and Blaine has to stop himself from picking another fight.

“We’re so sorry for this,” Blaine says to the girl, “My friends… they are idiots sometimes.”

Logan snorts again. “Sometimes?”

Really, can’t Logan give him a break?

The girl tries to answer, but instead she throws up again. It narrowly misses Blaine’s shoes. He’s going to kill Drew and Satoru, if Charlie doesn’t kill them first. They should as Han to install cameras in the kitchen and in their ‘lab’.

“It’s probably not your fault,” Blaine hears. It is the girl’s friend. He looks up and freezes.

The boy holding his friend (girlfriend?) is stunning.

Logan’s eyes widen too.

“Well, I am Blaine from Windsor. My, uhm,” he shoots a glare to Logan, “friend and I-” Logan laughs humourlessly, “will help your girlfriend.”

“Just my friend, actually,” the boy says, “And my name is Kurt, this is Mercedes.”

Mercedes tries to smile.

“Are you gay?” Logan asks and Derek groans. Blaine is flabbergasted.

So is Kurt, because he almost drops Mercedes. “… yes?” he asks, unsure, and for a moment Blaine’s heart breaks. He knows that scared voice. It used to belong to him.

“Call me,” Logan smirks.

Kurt’s jaw drops.

Blaine turns red. It’s because Kurt is in need of assistance, otherwise he would’ve yelled: “Or call me!”

“Your Majesty!” Derek yells, “Not now. Chase after hot guys later, but now you have a patient who needs your attention.”

“Of course, I’ll bring her to the others,” Logan says and he gets hold of a very sick Mercedes. He winks to Kurt.

Blaine knows he’s jealous. He doesn’t even know Kurt yet, but he does not want to watch his ex flirting with a boy who is probably too good for Logan.

“Whatever,” Derek shrugs and leaves. He’s probably going to find Julian.

Kurt and Blaine are left behind.

“He’s gay?” Kurt asks, still in shock.

Blaine nods stiffly. He doesn’t want Kurt to know Logan.

“And he?” he nods towards the exit Derek just used.

Blaine shakes his head.

“And you?”

This time Blaine smiles. He nods proudly.

Kurt turns red. “… oh. Good.”


	7. Guess

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 7, “Guess”**

_I stick with real things,_   
_Usually facts and figures._   
_When information’s in its place,_   
_I minimize the guessing game._   
_Guess what?_   
_I don’t like guessing games._   
_Or when I feel things,_   
_Before I know the feelings._   
_How am I supposed to operate,_   
_If I’m just tossed around by fate?_   
_Like on an unexpected date?_

When He Sees Me - Waitress

* * *

 

“Guess who?”

Kurt knows it’s Blaine and he can’t help but smile. Ever since he transferred to Dalton, he isn’t afraid of people sneaking up behind him anymore.

“Trent? Is that you?” Kurt says mockingly.

“Nuh-uh, Trent is still in the Warblers room.”

“Well then, is that you, Nick?”

“Nope.”

“Wes?”

“You’re mocking me.”

“Jeff? David? Thad?”

“… you are definitely mocking me right now,” Blaine says.

“Oh, Blaine! Hello!”

He didn’t even have to ask. 

Kurt will always know it’s Blaine.

Kurt turns around and to his relief, Blaine doesn’t seem upset. “Is there anything you need?” Kurt asks.

Blaine smiles widely. “Not yet.”

* * *

“Guess how?”

Kurt looks up from his history book. His jaw drops when he sees what Blaine’s holding.

“ _How?_ ” Kurt yells out. Other Dalton students turn around to have a look after they hear Kurt yell.

“Oh, you wanna know, eh?” Blaine grins and he waves the tickets around.

“Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson, how did you get tickets to the Broadway touring company of La Cage aux Folles?”

“I might tell you if you promise to go with me,” Blaine tells him.

He didn’t have to ask.

Kurt is definitely going.

* * *

“Guess what?”

Kurt is reading the playbill of La Cage aux Folles, so he doesn’t ask right away.

“I’m sorry… what?” he eventually asks.

“Exactly!” Blaine says happily, “What? Guess what? If you are okay with it, this can be out first date.”

Kurt must’ve heard it wrong. Did Blaine just call this a date? 

“… what?”

Kurt doesn’t know if Blaine is nervous or not, because he keeps on smiling. “You. Me. La Cage. Date?” 

He didn’t even have to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS SHOW HAD A TOUR IN 2011 BUT IDK WHEN AND IDK IF THEY WENT TO OHIO BUT WELL. My Google power is limited. 
> 
> Also finding a song was so hard for this, but then this song started playing while writing it.


	8. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, like last year, happy birthday to my cousin Lizzie. I hope she will never see this.
> 
> Anyway, guess this is one of those “Klaine meets in season 1″ AUs.
> 
> Of course I needed to use this song.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 8, “Hello”**

_Hello!_   
_It’s an amazing book!_   
_Bonjour!_   
_Hello!_   
_Ni hao!_   
_Me llamo Elder White!_   
_Are these your kids?_

Hello! - Book of Mormon

* * *

 

“I cannot believe that we have to dedicate this entire week to the word ‘hello’. What kind of assigment is that?”

“A pretty decent one, I must say,” Mercedes puts more creme in her coffee, “And what is bothering you? You’re not the one to complain about Mr. Schue’s assigments. That is Rachel’s job.”

Kurt can’t tell her.

“It’s just that no one will say ‘Hello’ to me, except for the kids in glee,” he half-lies, “Because no one else talks to me.”

There is also another reason.

He overheard Finn singing Hello, I Love You this morning and he sounded amazing. If only Finn would’ve sung that song to him instead of to the girls.

“Maybe you just need to wait for someone to say hello. Maybe you should say hello first,” Mercedes suggests, “Is that all?”

Kurt nods his head and plasters a smile on his face. If you can’t fake it, you won’t make it.

“Nothing, you’re totally right!” he says, “I need to see the positive. This assigment is fun!”

* * *

This assigment is hell.

Pun intended.

After Rachel sang Give You Hell during glee, Kurt was very happy. First, Rachel killed it, second, it looks like she is no longer competition when it comes to Finn.

Except for that, this week has been utterly boring and even more painful. Every time Finn smiles, Kurt is in hell.

He really needs to meet new people.

Maybe he should follow Mercedes’s advice after all.

* * *

Two agonizing solo-less days later, the assigment is finally over. 

Kurt is walking out of school, still wearing his costume for the Hello, Goodbye performance when he decides to stop by the Lima Bean for his coffee. He’s about to enter the coffee shop.

That’s when he hears it.

A song.

_You had me at hello (Hello)_   
_Hello (Hello)_   
_Hello (Hello)_   
_It was many years ago (ago)_   
_Baby when you (when you)_   
_Stole my cool (stole my cool)_   
_Cause you had me at hello (my cool)_   
_Hello (Hello)_

Another boy is singing softly. He’s singing Hello from Beyonce. He is wearing a school uniform and pink sunglasses.

Inspired by the song (and by the assigment, but Kurt won’t admit that), he decides to talk to him.

“Uhm, hello?”

The boy immediately stops singing and he turns around. He blushes when he sees Kurt. “… Hello.”

“Hope you don’t mind,” Kurt says and wow, where did this confidence come from, “But I just want to tell you that you sing amazingly well. I actually regret interrupting.”

The boys takes off his sunglasses and grins sheepishly. “Oh, thanks.”

“My name is Kurt, by the way. Hello.”

“Well, Kurt. My name is Blaine. Hello to you too.”


	9. Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hairspray Live! was so good, y’all. I almost picked a song from this musical to celebrate, but nah, I Know Where I’ve Been didn’t fit quite right.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 9, “Impact”**

_Did that really just happen?_   
_Have I actually understood?_   
_This weird quirk I've tried_   
_To suppress or hide_   
_Is a talent that could_   
_Help me meet the wizard_   
_If I make good_   
_So I'll make good_

The Wizard and I - Wicked

* * *

“OH. MY. GOD!” they hear.

At first they don’t know it’s directed to them until someone taps Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt turns around. A teenager is looking at him with wide eyes.

“Are you Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?”

Blaine turns around too and smiles brightly. “Yes, yes we are.”

The teenager beams. “You guys- you guys are, like, my heroes!” he says, “I can’t believe you’re here in Lima, Ohio from all places.”

Sometimes Kurt can’t believe it either, but his dad still lives here so he has to come back every now and then.

“You better believe it, because we’re really here,” Blaine says happily. 

“I just- you guys are so important to me,” the teenager says with tears in his eyes, “Your story is so inspirational. Because of you, I want to study musical theatre. Because of you, I got into NYU and my friend Damian got into NYADA.” Kurt and Blaine smiles fondly when the teenager mentions their alma matters.

“You’ve had such a huge impact on my life- on the lives of so many people,” he continues, “Thank you so, _so_ much.”

Blaine’s smile widens. He and Kurt are used to being recognized in New York and he always loves it when people tell them they inspired them. It reminds him of the day he met his idols.

“What’s your name?” Kurt asks.

“Oh, uh, Timothy David,” Timothy says, “Or Tim. My friends call me Tim.”

“Well, Timothy or Tim David, never give up,” Kurt says and he puts his hand on Timothy’s shoulder.

“Courage,” Blaine just says, but that one word speaks volumes, and judging by the look on Timothy’s face, he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timothy David is one of my glee OCs. I forgot his third birthday yesterday, so I put him in this story. Of course, with the glee story Timothy “lives” in, this doesn’t make any sense, but that’s the beauty of AU.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Timothy David, my Broadway baby.


	10. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for last year’s Klaine advent promt Ocean, I wrote this story, but it kind of had an open ending.
> 
> Guess this is me closing it.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 10, “Journey”**

_But the minute I first met you_  
_I could barely catch my breath_  
_I've been standing for days with the phone in my hand_  
_Like an idiot scared to death_

Shiksa Goddess - The Last Five Years

* * *

**forabeatofadrum**

Am I back in New York yet?

Day 355: no

 _#am i back in ny yet #italian life #i cant believe ive been using that tag for 3 yrs and its about to end???? #holy shit #lb 2016_  

* * *

 Blaine has loved his time in Italy. He’s definitely going to miss it, but he is ready to go back. His time in Italy has been very enlightning and refreshing, and he will come back for vacation for sure, but it is time to go to New York.

It is time to finally meet Kurt.

Blaine can’t stop smiling at the thought of meeting Kurt. After almost two years of Tumblr friendship, apping, sometimes calling, and Skyping, it is time to meet each other face to face.

* * *

  **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

Someone tell [@forabeatofadrum](https://tmblr.co/mu1EdAxmykSUziSCFCe5DlQ) to stop teasing me.

_#blaine #forabeatofadrum #i can’t wait #lb life_

* * *

Kurt loves Blaine’s “am i back in ny yet” posts. Sure, it is a bit annoying that they remind Kurt of the waiting, but it also makes him feel excited.

And scared.

Over the past two years, Blaine’s been such a huge part of his life. Yet, he has never told him his darkest secret. He has never told Blaine he’s in love with him.

There’s a reason he started giffing Blaine’s face.

* * *

  **someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

I GIFFED @FORABEATOFADRUM HAHAHAHAH

 

 

 

_#myedits* #blaine #forabeatofadrum #soon #still cant believe you decided to skype me while you were in school_

* * *

 

 

**forabeatofadrum asked**

KURT, WE OUGHT TO SEE A SHOW TOGETHER

**someonetocrowdyouwithlove answered**

Oooooooh... Dear Evan Hansen just opened and it has rave reviews??

* * *

 

 

Let’s focus on meeting him first. After that they can talk about going to see a show.

* * *

 

 

**forabeatofadrum**

Am I back in New York yet?

Day 365: YES

_#am i back in ny yet #italian life #GUYS I AM BACK #THIS TAG IS KIND OF IRRELEVANT NOW #lb 2016 #KURT HERE I COME_

* * *

 

 

**someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

Today’s fashion:

 

  


 

 

_#todaysfashion #the new fanny brice #rachel is the model again i know but i am nervous so i am going for easy outfits today #blaine is in town_

 

* * *

Kurt is checking the time. It is almost three o’clock. They were going to meet in Central Park.

He’s holding his phone.

He’s nervous.

He’s scared.

After debating with himself, he decided that he’s going to tell Blaine how he’s feeling. They are best friends. They’re supposed to be a hunderd percent honest with each other. And who knows? Maybe this will lead to more.

Rachel is somewhere too, but he asked to be alone.

Gosh, what if Blaine doesn’t like him?

What if their relation offline is nothing compared to his relation online?

* * *

 “Stop worrying, dude,” Sam says sternly.

“Why are you still here? I asked to be alone,” Blaine says, “I need to meet him, alone.”

“Rule number one of internet friend meeting: never be alone,” Sam says, “What if he’s a pedophile after all?”

“I am not a child!”

“You’re five and a half,” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Touché.”

“You know what,” Sam tells him, “I’m just gonna leave you then, but I will be watching you and the moment that Kurt, if that’s his real name, lays a finger on you and it is not consenual, I will end him.”

Blaine just nods and mentions to Sam to leave. He needs some time.

It is three o’clock.

Central Park is huge, but he knows where to find Kurt. He knows what he’s wearing. They promised each other to a picture of themselves.

And then he sees him.

Kurt is on his phone, probably checking tumblr. 

* * *

**someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

.

_#where are you? #i dont want to be nervous #but you are making me nervous_

* * *

He’s still on his phone, so Blaine decides to just do the thing. He luckily has data in the city (thanks to Cooper), so he opens the app and goes to Kurt’s blog.

His phone immediately autocorrects Kurt’s URL.

* * *

 

 

**forabeatofadrum asked**

Look up, buttercup!

* * *

Not a minute later, Kurt looks up. Blaine waves.

And to his relief, Kurt smiles.

Blaine decides to go for it and run. Kurt must’ve gotten the memo, because he runs too. It is like a movie scene, but they don’t care that it might look too cliché. They are finally together and that is what matters.

“Kurt!”

“Blaine!” 

And then they’re hugging. Kurt is actually in Blaine’s arms. This is real. _He_ is real.

Both men are about to cry. “Oh my god,” Kurt is the first to pull back, but he’s not letting go of Blaine. 

“Oh my god indeed,” Blaine breathes out.

“You’re here.”

“I’m here.”

“I love you.”

That is when Blaine does let go of Kurt. Kurt’s eyes are wide. Apparently, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“What?”

“I- I mean, I just- I-” Kurt is stuttering, “I don’t mean- I mean, I do mean it. I do love you, but this- oh god, I ruined it, didn’t I? I was going to tell you but not like this. Oh my god, I fucked up, oh my go-”

Kurt backs away. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. This was supposed to be- Oh my god!”

It looks like he’s about to run, but Blaine stops him.

“Kurt...”

And he kisses him.

* * *

**forabeatofadrum**

I guess many of you wonder what happened between me and @someonetocrowyouwithlove since we both know people have been following and even shipping us for so long.

Kurt and I have met. Here’s a picture of us and my friend Sam.

 

  


 

 

We will blog more later. Right now, we’re in a coffee shop with Sam and Kurt’s friend Rachel, although they got the hint that they need to leave us alone.

We are definitely keeping you guys updated!

Thank you for following us.

_#kurt #someonetocrowdyouwithlove #samglina jolie #new yorkers life #lb 2016_

 

* * *

 

 

**someonetocrowdyouwithlove**

Wooh, thank you guys for all the kind messages you’ve sent me and @forabeatofadrum over the past week. If you’ve read our blogs, you know that we are now together.

Yes, small, small world.

Here’s a picture of the day after our first meeting: me and Rachel helping Blaine move in. See how hard Rach’s working?

Photo cred by Blaine, of course. He’s such a photographer.

 

  


 

_#the new fanny brice #blaine #forabeatofadrum #GUYS #I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE #also check out his photograph tag #lb life_

 

* * *

 

 

**forabeatofadrum**

Happy one year, @someonetocrowdyouwithlove, the love of my life. To celebrate this wonderful achievement, here’s an older picture I never shared.

 

  


 

 

Thank you for being here with me for the past year. Thank you for being my friend for the last few years. It took us a while, and the journey was so long, but it was so worth it.

 _#my blackbird #kurt #someonetocrowdyouwithlove #lb 2017_  

* * *

 

 

**someonetocrowdyouwithlove replied**

 

  


 

I love you too.

_#my teenage dream #blaine #forabeatofadrum #lb life #photo cred by samgelina jolie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif credit: http://castlesbuiltintheairarchive-blog.tumblr.com/post/61029250223
> 
> This is also the story behind my URL.


	11. Kiss and Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am putting these prompts in one lil drabble.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 11 and 12, “Kiss” and “Laugh”**

_I thought I wanted someone_  
Perfect as could be  
When what I needed was  
The one, who is perfect for me

Even Though - Me and My Dick

* * *

 

Blaine can’t see straight. He also has problems with being straight, especially on a day like this, but he doesn’t mind that at all.

On his way to his dorm room, he runs into another door.

“How maniest?” he can hear Wes.

“Fifth,” David whispers back, or at least he tries to whisper. To be honest, Blaine doesn’t care. He has the biggest smile on his face. “What the hell happened to him?”

“I don’t know,” Jeff says.

Blaine opens the door to the dorm room corridor, leaving his worried, but bemused friends behind.

He runs into his door before opening it, but really, nothing can rain on his parade. He falls on his bed and he is still smiling like an idiot. Luckily, Trent is one of the many Dalton students that go home for the weekend, so Blaine doesn’t have to worry about his roommate being freaked out.

He puts his hands on his face. He laughs.

He laughs because he is overjoyed.

The laugh is made out of pure and utter joy.

He did this.

They did this.

He kissed Kurt and Kurt kissed him back. It was everything he expected. This was way better than kissing Rachel or chasing Jeremiah. They are all nothing compared to Kurt. What he felt for Jeremiah and everyone before him is nothing compared to what he’s feeling now.

Because he and Kurt kissed.

Kurt, who has been right in front of him for weeks. Kurt is the one, and that amazing kiss proved it.

His Warbler friends are probably listening at his door, trying to figure out what is going on with him, but Blaine doesn’t care.

He laughs because he is the happiest teenager on the planet.


	12. Music and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it is not my intention to combine all these prompts, but Music didn’t do much for me (despite Klaine being a freaking glee ship), and New came along.
> 
> So here we go, with random, unplanned Pamela Lansbury.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 13 and 14, “Music” and “New”**

_No-one's going to tell you when to shake your tush well._   
_You've got a light, don't hide it under a bushel!_   
_Oh, no-one's gonna look if you don't stand out!_   
_No-one's gonna listen if you don't shout out!_

Loud - Matilda

* * *

 

It is no secret that Blaine is more musically inclined than Kurt. Kurt appreciates music. He sings, he dances, and he loves musials. Music can make him laugh, weep, yell, or make him feel any emotion.

But he doesn’t know music like Blaine does.

Blaine, who doesn’t need sheet music to understand the notes, because he hears them immediately. Blaine, who can play a lot of instruments without following lessons. Blaine, who can _draw_ music while listening. Blaine, who lives, feels, and breathes music.

And Kurt doesn’t mind.

He might not be as good with music as his husband, but that’s okay. He has other talents. Whereas Blaine has a killer fashion sense, he cannot sew his own clothes without messing it up, and he’s knowledge of fabric isn’t as broad as Kurt’s.

So Kurt has never cared about Blaine being better at music, until Pamela Lansbury decides to rise from the ashes. And it rises fast. With most of its members being famous, the band’s popularity grows rapidly.

And boy, Pamela Lansbury itself has grown. Everyone is married, so the loved ones also help out. Brittany does the choreography, Dani’s wife is amazing at soundmixing for their more techno sounding songs, Jesse is an amazing showman and manager, and Elliott’s husband is great at set and lightning design for their performances.

And then there’s Blaine.

Who can do everything involving music.

Including songwriting.

And Kurt is jealous. Everytime the band sings one of his husband’s song, Kurt feels pride, but also envy. Not because he wants to be better than Blaine, but because Blaine keeps dedicating every song to Kurt, sometimes in very subtle ways.

Other might not notice, but Kurt always does, and Blaine knows that.

And Kurt wants to do the same. Other band members still write songs too (their latest number was written by Dani), and one of their greatests songs is Elliott’s, but Kurt wants to write one too, and he knows he has to dedicate it to Blaine.

Kurt wants a new song.

He can write songs. One of Pamela Lansbury’s older numbers is his. Everyone from the original band has at least one number (and of course, Santana’s was semi-inappropriate). But he needs a fresh and new one for Blaine.

He’s tried.

He’s tried so many times, but he cannot outwrite Blaine, and Blaine deserves the best of the best. The song for Blaine needs to stand out.

But Kurt is not going to give up on this damn ‘Blaine song’, as he calls it.

And the song needs to be fun and catchy. It needs to be as cheerful as Blaine on one of his good days. It needs to be amazing.

So he keeps trying.

Until, almost a year after the revival of the band, he has written it. Together with Dani and Elliott, they perfect the accompanying music. 

No one else knows, which is very convenient.

So when Kurt tells the others he wants to perform a new song with Dani and Elliott, the others are surprised, but they agree.

That evening, the three of them take the stage.

“Hello, hello,” Kurt says, “Welcome to Pamela Lansbury!”

The crowd roars.

“But before we start our set, the former One Three Hill members would like to perform the new Pamela Lansbury song, written by me.”

When he sees the shock on Blaine’s face, Kurt can’t help but smile.

“So, this is called Everything Sweet,” Kurt steps away and Dani starts playing. It is time to show the world, and Blaine, something new.


	13. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, speaking of my glee OCs...

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 15, “Opportunity”**

_Big dreams becoming real tonight_   
_So, look at me_   
_And this opportunity_   
_You're witnessing my moment, you see?_   
_My big opportunity_   
_I won't waste it_   
_I guarantee_

Opportunity - Annie

* * *

 

An opportunity of a lifetime.

That’s what Sam keeps calling it.

Kurt knows his friend is right, but he is also feeling a little bit uneasy. 

“Berry’s gonna be so pissed that you will be the first one of us to be on TV,” Santana smiles crookedly. He hugs her and Santana whispers: “Don’t forget to stop by at WeHo. I expect you to take very gay pictures.”

“Then why don’t you come with me,” Kurt almost begs, “We can make gay pictures together.”

“Kurt, we both know why I can’t come with you,” she says, “They picked the absolute worst time.”

“Preach,” Artie says, “My filming just started. Santana is preparing a dance show, Sam has this nice modeling gig in Manhattan, Mercedes is recording, Rachel is-” “I get it,” Kurt tells him.

He just wishes he didn’t have to be alone,

“Don’t pout, babyface,” Santana says sadly, “You will nail it.”

“You should’ve stopped calling me babyface since my senior year of high school, Santana.”

Santana just shrugs.

“Now, go get them!” Mercedes yells. They say their goodbyes and Kurt checks in. His flight to LA will leave in three hours.

He’s going to LA.

He’s been invited by Ellen DeGeneres after his Instagram posts went viral. Multiple news sites wrote articles about his Instagram.

_**MUST SEE: This student can make the best clothes out of unconventional material!** _

_**HOT: kehummel on Instagram goes VIRAL** _

_**ARE DUCKTAPE CLOTHES BACK? ACCORDING TO KEHUMMEL: YES!** _

So when he got the invite, he knew he had to go to LA. He’s excited. He’s never been on the West Coast before. He’s going to be recongised for his talent. It’s a dream come true.

If only he had someone to share this moment with him. All his friends were busy and he and Adam broke up a year ago.

Walking around the terminal is incredibly boring. He watches the people and he’s sad to see almost everyone has someone to talk to. 

He eventually sits down at the gate. He doesn’t have anywhere to go anyway. He looks down on his phone and checks his Instagram feed.

“Why so sad, mister?”

A little kid has approached him. Unable to glamorise the truth for a child, he says: “Because I am lonely.”

The kid is surprised. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be lonely,” he says and Kurt tries not to laugh.

“My, aren’t you a corny one?” he says.

“Corny? Whas that mean?” the boy asks, “As in corn? Am I eat-able now?”

Kurt’s about to explain when he hears a woman yell: “There you are!” She runs towards Kurt and the boy. She immediately takes the boy’s hand. “Jason von Maes, have we taught you nothing?”

“Don’t call me Jason, mommy,” the kid struggles to get out of his mother’s grip, but he fails.

“ _Jace_ ,” the mother sighs, “You father and I have been worried sick. The plane to Lima is about to leave. So we gather our stuff and when daddy turns around, he sees that our little Jace is gone. And now you’re bothering this poor man.”

“I don’t-” “He says he can eat me!” Jace says happily.

The mother turns to Kurt with a horrified look on her face. “Excuse me?” she says, “You want to do what?”

“He called him corny,” they hear. Another man is sitting in the row behind them. He seems amused. “Your son thought it means that he’s made of corn.”

“Exactly!” Jace says, “I am corny. I can eat corn, so I can eat myself. EAT ME, MOMMY!”

“Oh, corny...” the mother looks embarrased, “That sounds like our little Jace.”

“Your son called this man beautiful,” the other man says, “And I must agree with him. Your son has a impeccable taste in men.” 

Kurt blushes.

“I’ve been told. Must’ve gotten that from his mother,” the mother laughs, “But if you don’t mind. We really should get going.” Jace waves goodbye and Kurt knows he will remember this kid forever.

Kurt turns around. “Thank you,” he says.

“For helping you out in an awkward situation with a suburban mom, or for the compliment?” the man says and smiles. 

“Both, I guess,” Kurt says, “I am Kurt, by the way.”

The man gets up and moves seats so that he sits right next to Kurt. “Blaine. Going my way?”

“LA?”

“Exactly,” Blaine says, “Going to see my brother.”

“Going to see Ellen,” Kurt says off-handly. Blaine doesn’t need to know he means Ellen DeGeneres.

And so they start talking. To their delight, they find out their seats in the plane are close by too. When boarding starts, Blaine gets up. “I got priority boarding,” he says, “But I guess I’ll see you in the plane, and otherwise on the other side.”

“Till the other side, then,” Kurt nods, “Or the plane.”

Blaine starts to walk away, but he stops himself. “By the way” he turns back to Kurt, “I wasn’t kidding. That little kid really has an impeccable taste.” He winks and moves to the priority boarding line.

Maybe Kurt won’t be alone in LA after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th birthday Jace von Maes, you utter trash. But then again, you really do have an impeccable taste in men.


	14. Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was this close to skipping an individual fic for this prompt, but my parents are watching The Voice of Holland: the Battles, so...

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 16, “Part”**

_I don't wanna see you go_  
_But it's not forever, not forever!_  
 _Even it was, you know that_  
 _I would never let it get me down_

Days of Summer - A Very Potter Sequel

* * *

Blaine auditioned for The Voice. Cooper insisted on it.

“Little bro, you moved to LA a year ago and you’re wasting your time,” he had told Blaine, “I got some sweet dibs on The Voice. Audition and you might make it.”

And here he is, months later, waiting for his coach. He has made it to the Battles. It’s the only thing from stopping him of joining the live shows.

His coach is about to show him his competition.

He just hopes it’s not Kurt Hummel.

Kurt will outsing him, Blaine’s sure of that, but that is not the only problem. Whatever happens, one of them will leave the team. He and Kurt bonded over their mutual love for New York and musicals. Kurt is from New York, but he moved out to LA for The Voice.

Blaine might also have fallen in love with him, but shhhhh.

Then again, how can you not fall in love with Kurt Hummel? The others don’t like Blaine that much. He knows they think he’s a goodie shoes who fakes his optimism for votes.

But Kurt is the one who truly sees him.

In return, Blaine truly sees Kurt.

The thought of them parting after a Battle is too painful.

So when his coach tells him that Kurt is indeed his competition, Blaine tries not to cry. It is on camera after all!

They will sing I Just Can’t Get Enough from Depeche Mode, which makes it even worse. Blaine can’t get enough of Kurt, but now they will have to part.

And sure, Blaine wants a part in the live shows, but Kurt deserves it too.

During rehearsals, they move closer. They both state that they are friends and that they don’t want to see each other leave. The camera man seems to love it. The more drama, the better.

Without cameras, they rehearse even more. To Blaine’s misery, they grow closer. He used to love that, but now the looming threat of them parting is hanging over them.

Then it’s time for the actual Battle. The host introduces them and they take the stage.

And they kill it.

The coaches and the audience seem to love it. Kurt and Blaine are rocking out to the music. Kurt is dancing and Blaine is jumping around him. Sometimes, when he’s close enough, he thinks about kissing him, but the cameras are focused on them, and he does not want to lose the Battle for both of them. As a show choir kid, he has seen ‘the kissed that missed’ on YouTube. 

Kurt nailed it. Blaine is pretty sure Kurt outsang him.

So when the coaches pick Blaine, he yells: “Why?”

The host laughs. “Why? Because you won, Blaine,” she says, “Or don’t you want to win?”

Blaine immediately shakes his head. “No- No, I want to win, but Kurt was way better.” 

Kurt blushes.

“Well, then we have good news,” the host grabs Kurt by the shoulders. Blaine knows that he should leave the stage, because that’s part of the script and the ‘stage directions’, but he can’t.

He needs to know what will happen to Kurt.

Will one of the coaches ‘Steal’ him? Blaine hopes they do, because that means that Kurt won’t have to leave. They won’t be on the same team anymore, but it’s better than Kurt leaving the show.

He can see a crew member motioning to him to get off the stage, but Blaine turns his back to them.

“Coaches, your chance is now,” the host says and she smiles to the cameras. Kurt smiles too, but he’s nervous.

The time passes and no one has Stolen Kurt.

The heavy beat drops and Kurt nods in resignation. “Then I guess this is the end for our amazing Kurt,” the host says, “Kurt, we really enjoyed having you on-” “WAIT!”

Everyone turns to Blaine. Blaine covers his mouth in shock. He didn’t know his mic was still on.

The host is surprised to see Blaine. She didn’t know Blaine was still waiting in the background and neither did Kurt.

Blaine sees a camera pointing in his direction. It is too late to go back.

“Is there something you want to say, Blaine?” the host plasters a smile on her face in order to hide her confusion.

“I-” Blaine looks around in panic. He did not see this coming.

“C-Can I, uhm, Steal Kurt instead?”

Kurt turns even more red. “Excuse me?” he asks.

Blaine clears his throat. The damage is done, so he better finish it. There is no going back, because everything is on camera. “Maybe I can Steal you. Unfortunately, not for a live show, but maybe for coffee later? Or dinner?”

The audience roars. The host is loving it. The coaches hoot.

“Yes or no, Kurt?” the host asks. This time, her smile is genuine.

“Well, given the fact that I am no longer part of this show, I am free the entire week,” Kurt eventually says. He’s still red, but he also looks very happy.

“So, dinner? Tomorrow?”

Kurt nods and the audience is losing it. But Blaine can’t hear them. He only has eyes and ears for Kurt.


	15. Quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day too late, and I don’t want to combine it with Rain. But yeah, I was forced to go to a birthday party yesterday and after I came home, I was exhausted.
> 
> Anyway, here is Blaine being a fucking dork.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 17, “Quirk”**

_Sure as the day follows into night  
_ _Sure as the sky turns to blue  
_ _This much I know  
_ _This much is true  
_ _Above all else, whatever you do  
_ _To thine own self be tru_ e 

To Thine Own Self Be True - Something Rotten!

* * *

People always tell Kurt his husband has “a quirky character”. Kurt liked it, but he never knew why. Sure, Blaine wore “quirky” clothes, and he was a huge nerds, but that doesn’t automatically give him a quirky personality? Right?

That was until Blaine’s mother asked Blaine to perform piano for her and the entire extended family for Christmas.

And Blaine was nervous.

“Please, play with me,” he begged Kurt.

“You are the one who plays piano,” Kurt told his husband.

“But you followed lessons too!” Blaine continues begging. 

“Your mother asked for you, and you only,” Kurt says, “I’m flattered you want to share the spotlight with me, but it is your time to do this.”

And so, at the Anderson Christmas party, Blaine is sitting behind a piano. Kurt can see he’s still a bit nervous, since his family can be very judgemental, but the moment Blaine starts to play, the music has him.

He plays [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2K7D-uMH2g) Kurt has heard several times, but Kurt will never stop loving them. To Kurt’s delight, he also plays [a cover of Blackbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24ojKwzDwME) and a cover of [Teenage Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-gIY9ydOik). 

He also plays [a song he composed for Kurt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av3w2Fzl0yw), but the real surprise is his last song.

“So, uhm, thanks mom for letting me play here, and thanks Cooper for sitting down and shutting up for once, instead of trying to steal the show,” Blaine’s family laughs and Cooper hoots, “And the last song is a song I recently discovered. I love it with whole my heart and I just want to share it with you guys. I cannot explain it, but it means so much to me, so here we go. This is the first time I play this on piano, so wish me luck.”

And so, Blaine starts to play.

[The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XkHl9NRyCk) is different from the others. It’s quicker and strangely enough, it sounds more elegant. Blaine’s family enjoys it.

Kurt, who also hasn’t heard the piece before, is beaming.

After Blaine’s done, he bows and moves towards Kurt. He’s smiling. 

“You were great, sweetheart,” Kurt kisses his cheek, “And wow, that last piece was so emotional. One of your aunts was in tears, but then again, the way you played it made it very hard not to cry.”

Blaine is grinning.

“I love that piece so much,” he says.

“I’ve never heard it,” Kurt admits, “What is it?”

“... Pokemon.”

Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that song a lot.


	16. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my parents’ 24th wedding anniversary!

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 18 “Rain”**

_Tonight is the night I’ve been waiting for._  
Even the moon looks just right.  
I’m sure the crowd will make room on the floor.  
When they see you look like you do.  
So how ‘bout a dance?   
Let’s make a start.  
Music like this can really throw you.  
You’ll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart. 

How ‘Bout A Dance - Bonnie and Clyde

* * *

 

It’s their wedding day.

And to their dismay, it’s raining.

They (mostly Kurt) have been planning this day for so long, and now it’s raining. And their wedding is outside.

Kurt tries not to stress. It is his wedding day, he should focus on marrying the love of his life, not on the awful weather.

But he didn’t want the rain.

He looks outside. He knows it could’ve been way worse, but he just didn’t expect it. The weather forecast has lied to them.

“Ready, bud?” his father is waiting for him.

“It rains,” Kurt says.

“I know,” his father sighs, “But it shouldn’t matter that much. I already got you this overly expensive umbrella. Better put it to good use.”

“But I don’t want it to rain.”

“... It rained on my wedding day, you know that?”

Kurt turns around to face his father. He never knew that. “No?”

“It poured, oh god, Lizzie’s dress was soaked. Luckily, it wasn’t all too bad, but it rained even harder than today. And your mother and I were equally upset. We had been planning for so long, and then it freaking rained. What a buzzkill,” he laughs at the memory.

“But the moment I saw your mother walking down the aisle, it didn’t matter anymore. I was marrying her. That mattered.”

He puts his arms around his son. “You are ready for this.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Now, go get that damn umbrella.”

* * *

 

Cooper is holding out the umbrella. “I am sacrifising my own good look for this, Blaine,” he mutters, “But it is your fucking wedding day, so your look is a priority, but-” “But only today, I know Cooper,” Blaine says.

Cooper doesn’t bother him, and neither does the rain. He’s getting married, that’s more important.

* * *

 

Later, it is time for the first dance. It is still raining a little bit, but they’re past the point of caring. 

The music starts and the Warblers harmonize. 

They dance and sing in the rain and it is perfect.


	17. Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU KIDDING ME. I was so planning on writing something about omgcp, since I headcanon both Kurt and Blaine as huge Zimbits shippers and the comic will update today, but then this prompt happens.
> 
> And DWSA hasn’t let go of my heart yet. 
> 
> (Note that I didn’t take grammar etc. into account while writing this)

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 19, “Sign”**

_It's time now, to sing out._  
Those stories never end.  
Let's celebrate, remember the year in the life of the friends. 

Seasons of Love - Rent

* * *

 

ARE YOU READY? Kurt signs.

WHERE ARE WE GOING? Blaine keeps asking, but Kurt won’t tell him. He turns towards his friends, but they only smile at him. The others keep walking until they reach Broadway.

NOW, GO HAVE FUN, Sebastian signs and Blaine is even more confused.

AREN’T YOU GUYS COMING WITH US? he asks. 

Sebastian and Adam shake their heads. THIS ISN’T MY THING, Sebastian signs and shrugs.

IT IS MINE, Adam adds, BUT YOU TWO NEED A DATE NIGHT. IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG.

They wave goodbye and Blaine can’t help but feel relieved. Adam’s right, it really has been too long.

OKAY? Kurt asks.

Blaine nods eagerly. 

They keep walking until they stop in front of a theatre. The moment Blaine saw the theatre, he knew what was going on. The Brooks Atkinson theatre’s sign is beautiful, especially displaying the Spring Awakening logo.

THANK YOU.

Kurt takes his hands and they enter the building.

* * *

 

At the end of the show, Blaine is buzzing. They’re on their way to stage door. He can’t wait to see the cast so that he can thank them for spreading this beautiful language.

THANK YOU, Blaine signs again. Kurt loves it.

ALWAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say this can take place in a story I had a year ago or so with Seb and Adam being together, but it also had a lot of OCs. Oh well.
> 
> But then again, by that time DWSA has long closed.


	18. Tacky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, yesterday’s plan for my story didn’t work out because of the prompt. But now that the actual update happened, it is way better. So here you have Kurt and Blaine being huge Zimbits trash, with a side dish of judgy Santana.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 20, “Tacky”**

_And wouldn’t you  
Rather be a left-handed flea_   
_A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea_   
_Than a man who never learns how to be free_   
_Not ‘til he’s cold and dead_

Simple Joys - Pippin

* * *

 

“OH. MY. GOD.”

“Did it update?” Blaine yells to his husband. Kurt is nodding eagerly. The others aren’t surprised by their enthusiasm. Everyone has their obsessions. 

It does kind of bother them that ngozi decided to update her webcomic on Monday. Monday’s are still their potluck dinners, and they’d rather not share their space with an overly excited Kurt and Blaine.

“This is even worse than Berry’s Broadway obsession,” Santana sighs deeply.

“I take offense by that!” Rachel cries out.

“Or Artie’s obsession with Tina’s boobs.”

“I take offense by that!” Artie says, but Tina doesn’t seem to mind.

“Santana, this year has been fucking awful for all of us, so let us enjoy our soft and fluffy ice hockey webcomic,” Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine’s already reading and it looks like he’s about to cry.

“… Kurt … ‘Beep Boop’,” Blaine says.

“’We take this to the grave!’ Oh god, Rans and Holster!”

“Shitty is the unproblematic friend we all need,” Blaine says and stares at Sam, “Right, dude?” 

Sam is utterly confused. The others tell him not to pay attention. Rachel is busy explaining what Check Please! is to Artie when suddenly-

“SOPHMORE YEAR!” Kurt yells.

* * *

“Oh come on, why do I have to do it?”

“Blaine is your best friend, you should interrupt them,” Tina argues.

“Dudes, they will definitely kill me if I tell them to come back and stop reading. From what Rachel has told us about their, uhm, O-M-G Checker Please-” “ _Check_ Please!” “Yeah that. But from what she has told us about their obsession, I’m not sure I want to get murdered by Kurt. Mercedes, you are _his_ best friend, why don’t you-”

“Sam, I know, but hell to the no.”

“My wheelchair is too wide for these doors,” Artie says. He has a solid argument. “Kurt and Blaine really should’ve checked that before they rented this place, just saying.”

“I- I don’t know them well enough,” Rodrick says- and damn, he’s right too. 

“And I still don’t like Kurt that much,” Kitty says unapologetically.

“What is a Check Please?” Brittany asks her wife, who shakes her head.

“Ay dios mio!” Santana yells after everyone keeps bickering, “I will sacrifise my well-being and sanity once again.”

“Santana, they are only reading a webcomic. You won’t run into them doing, uhm, nasty stuff,” Rachel says, but Santana is already moving.

She bangs on their door. “I am coming in right now!” she yells.

The scene she witnesses is, in her eyes, overly pathetic. Kurt and Blaine are both lying on their sides on the bed, clutching their phones, and fanboying. At this, she’d rathers walks into them doing, as Rachel calls it, nasty stuff, because that would be last pathetic.

“Jack wants to tell Bad Bob and Alicia,” Kurt whispers.

“I can’t believe ngozi saved 2016 with a single comic,” Blaine whispers back.

“Bueno! Get up! Both of you. We haven’t seen each other in a week or so, and you are wasting precious glee club alumni time reading tacky soft gay porn involving hockey sticks!”

“Santana, that is not what the comic’s ab-”

“Does it look like I care?”

“It is not tacky! It is nice to see gay relationships- or relationships between to men- not being fetishized like that. It is nice to have so many good things in one comic,” Kurt says, “We needed this.”

Santana rolls her eyes.

“Then again, soft gay porn is Huddle,” Kurt adds.

Blaine isn’t really listening. He’s tapping on his phone. “You know, ‘Lardo is fucking Shitty’ must sound so weird to someone who doesn’t know the story.” 

“Oh my god, Blaine.”

“Maybe I should buy you both volumes of Huddle for Christmas.”

“Oh. My. God. Blaine.”

 _This is hopeless_ , Santana thinks and she leaves without saying another word.

* * *

“And now we wait till Wednesday,” Kurt says, “We can do this.”

They can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this headcanon of mine.


	19. Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, tumblr is back. Anyway, this is what happens when you play the Sims 4 and your sim chooses the PR management career. And when you read the Hearing verse…

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 21, “Universe”**

_That, when everything starts breaking down_   
_You take the pieces off the ground_   
_And show this wicked town_   
_something beautiful and new._

Wicked Little Town (reprise) - Hedwig and the Angry Inch

* * *

 

_Hello internet, it is me._

_I have an announcement to make, and it is huge. This is why I’m doing this in writing. Except for my closest friends and family, no one knows about this- not even my team and my cast mates. I have known this for almost half a year, and keeping this a secret has been torture._

_But I felt like I had to._

_Then, yesterday I realised that that’s bullshit. This is my news and I am exited, and I should be able to share this without being afraid or anything. Okay, here goes…_

_I am getting married._

_Yes, you read that correctly. I, Blaine Devon Anderson, am getting married, hopefully this year. I popped the question half a year ago and Kurt said yes._

_Now I can imagine that some of you have stopped reading._

_This blog post isn’t me announcing my engagement only, it is also a request to my fans. I am a fanboy. I know about shipping. I hereby ask you Seblainers to stop._

_Not with shipping me and Sebastian persé, but please, back down. I don’t mind you shipping us, I don’t mind the fanart, the fanfic, the edits, and the manips. What I do mind is you guys sending my boyfriend, now fiancé, constant hate._

_I don’t know how Sebastian feels about this, but he also has a boyfriend. Please, for the love of god, stop begging me and Sebastian to “prove our relationship”, stop sending Kurt and Adam hateful messages, just stop. Stop speculating that Sebastian and I are dating. We are friends, that’s it. In fact, during the first two seasons, I couldn’t even stand working with him until we both realised we’re awesome._

_I know you love me. I know you love Sebastian. We love you too, we owe you guys so much, but you are not entitled to our personal lives. Our characters are dating, yes, but that does not mean we are dating. Our characters are characters. Headcanon them however you want, write every AU you can, do all of that! They are characters._

_Sebastian and I are not._

_Please, respect that._

_I know that the moment I post this, the backslash will begin. People will say that this is one huge PR stunt to hide my love for Sebastian. Like I said, my team is unaware of this. Hell, not even Sebastian knows I’m engaged._

_Some people will think that it’s Sebastian’s hand that is currently resting on my shoulder, but it’s Kurt’s. Should I livestream me typing this message so that you guys have proof? Or will that be a PR stunt too?_

_Some of you will probably point out how many times I have mentioned Sebastian in this blog post, opposed to how many times I’ve mentioned Kurt._

_Some fans will dig through my blog, my Facebook, my Instagram, my Twitter, my everything to make sure some content that has “proved that Seblaine is legit” will surface. Guys, I am aware of your theories, and I can tell you now that they are all false._

_Some will write pages long posts about how this is problematic, but what is problematic about love? I love Kurt, not Sebastian._

_In the beginning of my career, it was hard, and then I made my relationship public, and it became even harder, but he’s been by my side since the moment we first met in high school. He’s my anchor. He’s my Blackbird._

_And I am marrying him._

_I want to yell it at the top of my lungs, and I swear, after I post this, I will yell it to everyone who will listen, because I am marrying the love of my life and I fucking love it._

_Then you might ask: what took you so long? If this relationship is real, then why didn’t you speak out before?_

_Because I have always ignored the more, uhm, extreme forms of shipping. We both have. And as a fanboy myself, I know that I cannot just tell fandom what to do and how to be a fan. I never wanted to sound superior on the internet, but now I have to._

_And to be quite honest, I didn’t need your approval to love the man of my dreams._

_But now I want to be able to show off my amazing wedding ring in public. I want to walk hand in hand on the Throwback set. I want all of that. As a gay man from Ohio, I have spent so many years trying to minimize my public affection, and when I got to New York and after that LA, I felt like I was finally free._

_But I got pushed back, and I refuse to be pushed back anymore._

_Kurt is wonderful, Kurt is funny, Kurt is artistic, Kurt is talented, Kurt is everything I could’ve hoped for and I am so lucky that from all the people in this universe, I got to meet him all those years ago._

_The stars won’t know what hit them._

_I am no longer in Ohio. There shouldn’t be a reason for us anymore to hide our relationship or to be pushed back. I LOVE KURT HUMMEL._

_And I want you guys to love him too._

_With love,_

_Blaine._

_Ps. If you think this is a bit much, be happy I’m the one who called you out. Or would you rather have Sebastian writing something like this? Didn’t think so._


	20. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my sister and her little “Hoe Overleef Ik mijn vakantie in Italië” book for this. I recommend using Google Translate while reading this.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 22, “Video”**

_Yeah, I’m a streetlight!_  
Chillin’ in the heat!  
I illuminate the stories of the people in the street  
Some have happy endings  
Some are bittersweet  
But I know them all and that’s what makes my life complete 

Finale - In the Heights

* * *

 

It all started with a [video](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvKayosCbMLc&t=NjdkZGUwZTk4MzhhNzU5OGU0ZDhiMzI1MGMzNzI1NTUyMTE4YzY0YixHNFp4WjJ6MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154815911318%2Fklaine-advent-2016-day-22-video&m=1).

It was a video of him playing the guitar and singing one of his favourite songs. Blaine never expected to move to New York because of it. Leaving Italy and his family behind was hard, but he’s been in the States for a year and New York is his home now. 

He’s living together with an American. Sam is becoming a model. Usually, only foreigners live in this building, but Blaine and Sam bonded over their love for superheros and Star Wars. When they decided to move in, the landlord was surprised to find out Sam’s American, but she didn’t mind. As long as Sam pays the rent and the bills, everything is fine.

After his video went viral, he became big in Italy. He decided to outsource his talent to the rest of the world and he’s planning on taking New York by storm. He’s succeeding so far. He already has a great amount of fans and his YouTube channel is growing at a fast pace.

One day, Sam comes home drunk. “Blaine, my dude, my friend, I had the best night everrrr,” he slurs.

“Vattene, sei ubriaco!” Blaine shakes his head. He’s not in the mood for Sam’s drunken midnight conversations, no matter how deep they can get.

“Whatttt?”

“Get out, you’re shitfaced! I am trying to work here.”

“No but like, dude, you should totally come out with us. I know you don’t know my friends from high school, but I promise, they’re not as wacky as I am,” Sam insists, “You could totally play us some good jams. We’re glee kids, we appreciate the arts, mannnnn!”

“Sam, I don’t know…”

“Blaineyyyy, you always sit here. You live in your TubeYou life, which is okayyyyy, but like, there’s also a real life out there. You know, a real life with dudes. Hot dudes. Or how do you call it? Bello signore!”

At least he’s understandable.

“Live a little, you should totally meet-” before Sam can continue, he falls flat on his face. 

“Buonanotte, Sam,” Blaine sighs and he continues with his work.

* * *

Against his better judgment, he is walking with Sam on his way to a club. “You will absolutely love them. They will absolutely love you.”

Blaine has seen them several times. There are a couple of Sam’s friends living in the city and every now and then, they come over. But Blaine has never spoken to them.

Santana is scary, Artie doesn’t talk to him, Rachel doesn’t even give you a chance to speak, and everything between Sam and Mercedes is awkward.

“Tonight will be a special night, my friend,” Sam says, “My friend is back in the city after touring with a show for a long time. We gotta celebrate.”

To Blaine’s horror, they enter a karaoke club. “Are you kidding me?”

Sam shrugs. “What? We’re glee kids. We can do this, man.” Sam drags Blaine inside. Blaine can already see Sam’s friends sitting in a booth. 

“Yo guys!” Sam calls out. They turns around and hoot and cheer.

“Hope you don’t mind I brought my roomie with me,” Sam says as they sit down, “I’ve been trying to make him stop working for way too long.” He turns to Blaine. “Remember, Blaine: signore who are bello, okay? Bello signore!”

“Sì, sì, yeah, I get it,” Blaine says. Sam’s embarrasing, but his friends don’t seem to mind. They must be used to that.

“So, you’ve kinda met them already,” Sam continues talking, “But this is Kurt. He’s spent the past year touring with Wicked.” 

Blaine turns around to greet Kurt, but before he can say anything, he has to stop himself from falling.

Kurt is stunning.

“Hi, I’m Kurt, nice to meet you,” Kurt hold out his hand.

Without thinking, Blaine says: “Credo di essermi innamorato di te.”

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“Uhm, what?” Kurt turns to Sam, confused. 

“Oh yeah, he’s Italian, but his father is from America so he should be speaking English, right Blaine?” Sam smiles knowingly. He doesn’t need to understand Italian to know that Blaine just fell for this guy.

Good thing no one else can understand Italian.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Blaine tries to laugh it away, “I’m Blaine. Sometimes my Italian just slips through.”

“Wait a second- I know you!”

“You do?” Blaine asks in surprise.

“I listen to your music,” Kurt says, excited, “I’ve been following your work for a while.”

“Non ti credo, I don’t believe you.” It sounds too good to be true.

But it is definitely true.

* * *

Two hours, four beer, and seven songs later, Blaine feels fantastic. Especially since he’s spent most of his time next to Kurt.

Blaine never really believed at love at first sight, but Kurt has proved him wrong. It’s not only because of the looks. After those two hours, Blaine has realised that he and Kurt have a lot in common.

He’s not drunk, but he’s buzzed. He loves Sam for dragging him out of the apartment.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods eagerly. Everything is perfect.

Only when he wakes up the next day, he realises it’s not perfect. He’s in love with Kurt, and he doesn’t know if Kurt feels the same. 

* * *

A year passes like that. Blaine’s channel has grown, and so has his love for Kurt Hummel, newest Broadway star.

It’s his opening night, and everyone’s ready for Kurt to kill it.

Sam tells him to stop being so obnoxious. “Dude, I know that Kurt is your bello signore, but we gotta focus now.”

Blaine doesn’t want Kurt to be his bello signore, as Sam still calls it. He wants Kurt to be his fidanzato.

But Blaine tones it down. Kurt’s family will be there, for Christ’s sake. Blaine and Sam meet the others in front of the theatre. They have nice seats, thanks to Kurt. Blaine sits next to Burt Hummel, and it is nerve-wracking.

But the moments the show starts, Blaine doesn’t care. He only cares about Kurt. 

By the end, he’s in tears.

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur. There is a lot of happiness and celebration. After the curtain call, there’s an after party. A lot of popular Broadway stars are walking on the red carpet. Kurt’s part of that group now.

Around midnight, Blaine feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Kurt’s.

“Can I talk to you?”

Blaine nods, but he’s surprised when Kurt asks him to follow him outside.

“Kurt, is something wrong?” Blaine asks, worried. 

Kurt shakes his head, but he doesn’t seem at ease. “I, uh, I have something to tell you,” he says nervously, “I have been meaning to ask this since the moment we met, but I was afraid to do it.”

“Kurt, whatever it is, we’re friends, we can-” “This is different,” Kurt says.

“Then… ask me.”

“Uhm,” Kurt takes a deep breath, “Posso baciarti?”

Blaine can’t believe it. Sure, Kurt’s pronounciation isn’t perfect, but Blaine knows what Kurt asked.

When Blaine doesn’t answer, Kurt starts to panic. “I mean- did you understand what I- oh god- I- oh Jesus, this is embarrasing, I shouldn’t have asked anything. I’m sorry, it’s just that we’ve grown so close in the past year and I didn’t want to ruin it or-”

“Sì,” Blaine says loudly, “Yes, you can kiss me.”

And just like that, Kurt kisses him. 

* * *

“Best. Opening. Night. Ever,” he whispers.

Blaine laughs.

“Oh my god, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Kurt laughs too.

“Oh dear, same,” Blaine says happily.

“Wait, really?” Kurt asks in disbelief. 

Blaine nods. “Since the day we met, just like you. Oh we’re such idiots, we could’ve been together for a year by now.”

“Are you for real?”

“Kurt,” Blaine says seriously, “Quando ti ho visto, una vocina nella testa mi diceva: é lui!”

“What?”

But Blaine just smiles. If he had known years ago that that little video of him singing would lead to moving to New York and meeting Kurt, Blaine would’ve laughed. But he’s not laughing now. At least, not like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even Italian.


	21. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 23, “Winter”**

_Ice cream.  
He brought me ice cream!_   
_Vanilla Ice cream!_   
_Imagine that!_   
_Ice cream, and for the first time,_   
_we were together without a spat!_

Vanilla Ice Cream - She Loves Me

* * *

 

Winter in New York is always cold.

And yet, Blaine has an amazing idea.

“What did you and Brittany talk about during your Skype session?” Kurt asks as he watches Blaine putting on his gloves.

“The ususal things. You, Santana, unicorns, candy, the reason of nature and life in this universe as we know it,” Blaine says as he reaches for his earmuffs and Hufflepuff scarf, 

“And because of that, you want to go buy ice cream?” Kurt asks, baffled, “Blaine, sweetheart, there is a freaking snowstorm outside. It’s typical winter weather outside and you want to go to a Target to buy ice cream?”

“Vanilla ice cream, specifically, and vegan ice cream for Rachel.”

“There is a reason everyone is crashing in our apartment, Blaine,” Kurt says, “Because we’re all snowed in. I don’t think I can take any more of Sam’s Nicolas Cage impressions.”

“I love you too, Kurt,” Blaine says as he opens the door, “I’ll be back in a few.”

Hopefully.

* * *

An hour later, the door slams open. Kurt and Artie, who were playing cards, look up, and are surprised to see Blaine with six boxes of ice cream.

“Let’s fucking do this!”


	22. Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my parents for literally doing this today!
> 
> And shout out to the wonderful mods of klaineadvent, it has been a pleasure.

**Klaine Advent 2016 Day 24, “Young”**

_A summer's day  
A mother sings_   
_A song of purple summer_   
_Through the heart of everything_   
_And heaven waits_   
_So close it seems_   
_To show her child the wonders_   
_Of a world beyond her dreams_

The Song of Purple Summer - Spring Awakening

* * *

**November 2039**

Blaine might be in his forties, but he still loves Brooks Brothers. He has even worked with them on a line (to Kurt’s surprise, since he is the designer). He has owned a lot of wonderful stuff from Brooks Brothers, but there is one outfit that he will cherish forever.

* * *

 

“Dad, I am tired,” Hepburn says.

“Then go to sleep,” Tracy rolls her eyes, “This is why I love living on my own. No stupid comments.”

“Tracy Hummel-Anderson, you might be nineteen, but be nice to your sister,” Kurt says. Sometimes he remembers that Tracy got Quinn’s temper. “Despite that, I am still very happy to have you back home for Thanksgiving.”

“I am so jealous, Trace,” Hepburn says, “You live in LA. It must be sunny in LA right now, but instead we’re in the cold New York.”

“Wait, where is pa?” Tracy says. It’s been a while since they last saw Blaine. He went to the bathroom, but that was more than twenty minutes ago.

“Papa?” Hepburn calls out. No reaction.

“Blaine?” Kurt calls out too. Again, nothing.

But then the door to the living room opens, and Blaine steps in, wearing [a very fancy tux](http://fashionofglee.com/post/111652571835/blaine-anderson-brooks-brothers-blazer-wedding). He is beaming.

The girls can only stare. They’re used to seeing their fathers looking fancy, since they are _the_ Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, but they haven’t seen Blaine look like that.

Kurt burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, are you for real?”

Blaine twirls around. “It still fits!” he says happily, “Unfortunately, the flower died years ago, but I still got [the shirt and stud set](http://fashionofglee.com/post/111696098694/blaine-anderson-brooks-brothers-shirt-wedding), and [the bow tie](http://fashionofglee.com/post/111693522834/blaine-anderson-brooks-brothers-bow-tie-wedding).”

“Of course,” Kurt can’t hide his smile.

“I’ve gained some weight, but I still fit in my pants, so who cares?” 

“Excuse me, pa, but what are you talking about?” Hepburn asks. Tracy hums in agreement.

“This is the tux I wore on our wedding day,” Blaine says happily, “Your dad and I were so young.”

“Ooooooh!” Hepburn jumps off the couch, “Pa, that is amazing!”

“Looking good, papa,” Tracy claps.

“Yeah, I was cleaing out the attic after I realised I needed to find some old cufflinks and I found this instead. Way better, don’t you think?”

“You look stunning,” Kurt leans in to kiss him. The girls are too old for the ‘ew kisses’ time of their lives, but they roll their eyes anyway.

“Did you really wear that at your wedding?” Hepburn asks in surprise, “But it’s so... tight.”

“Back then, this was trendy,” Kurt tells his daughters, “You should’ve seen us. Your father only wore tight clothes and oh- Blaine, remember how I used to wear a lot of scarves?”

“Scarves were your thing,” Blaine agrees, “Still are, but different.” 

“Yeah, sometimes I see pictures of you guys when you were our age, and oh my god, You guys looked ridiculous with your skinny jeans and stuff.”

Fashion has changed a lot over the past twenty-four years, and Kurt knows it like no other. “Wait, maybe I can find my tux too!”

Blaine’s face lights up. “That’d be amazing!”

“Be right back!” Kurt runs off, excited.

“Really, your wedding tux?”

“Well, I wore it three times, to be honest,” Blaine tells his daughter, “During my wedding, during my wedding reception in New York, and during Sam’s wedding.”

“Are you kidding?” Tracy says, “That tight stuff?”

“Sam got married a couple of years later and tight clothing was still acceptable back then.”

“Speaking of tight clothing,” they hear. Kurt is standing in the doorframe, wearing [his wedding outfit](http://fashionofglee.com/post/106258689575/kurt-hummel-dsquared2-blazer). Blaine remembers the first time he was Kurt wearing that tux. He has that feeling all over again.

“Oh dads! I have a brilliant idea!” Tracy says, “You should totally make a picture right now!”

“Oh, oooooh, next year, for your Silver Wedding anniversary, you should redo your old wedding photo shoot!” Hepburn adds.

“... that is brilliant, girls,” Kurt says.

“But first: pre-shoot!” Tracy says happily as she reaches for her holo-camera, “Say cheese!”

Kurt and Blaine don’t say cheese. Instead they look at each other, and it’s just like it was twenty-four years earlier. They are no longer young, but they don’t mind.

Only now, they have two wonderful daughters with them.

And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
